bendyfandomcom-20200222-history
Merchandise
Known merchandise were available from the official store website, which can be found here. It was first launched on August 4, 2017. It is connected to the franchise's team's official website. Every products include T-shirts, posters, toys, etc, are available in this store site. Clothing All purchasable clothing were available for both adults and youth. Each T-shirts have every different colors for the customer's choice. T-Shirts :Each cost '$21.99'.'' Mens-black_5b7bd3d7-b40e-4632-b041-3e8a7ad94a1d_530x@2x.jpg|"'DREAMS COME TRUE'" shirt. Mens-black_cc5f216e-41fd-46db-ae8b-2cd72fb6c018_530x@2x.jpg|"'HE WILL SET US FREE'" shirt, with Sammy. Mens-black_7e9668d3-86eb-459b-9039-339fc2b210d8_530x@2x.jpg|"'THE CREATOR LIED TO US'" shirt. Mens-black_530x@2x.jpg|Bendy holding a wrench shirt. Mens-black_90770dd1-5a1a-4663-8ffa-f21cc1073e06_530x@2x.jpg|Bendy's "emotions" sketch shirt. Mens-black_bd2963c0-2ede-4972-b918-67f757a30335_530x@2x.jpg|Alice Angel's poster shirt. Mens-black_d4580dec-cc8b-4a85-a6d7-3071031694fc_325x325@2x.jpg|The game's logo shirt. Wandering-Sin-T-Shirt.jpg|"Wandering Sin" shirt. Hey-Buddy.jpg|Boris' "'HEY BUDDY'" shirt. Save-Me.jpg|Boris' "'SAVE ME'" shirt. Heavenly-Toys-Shirt.jpg|The Heavenly Toys shirt. Nightmare-Run-shirt.jpg|The ''Nightmare Run logo shirt. Beast-Bendy-shirt.jpg|Beast Bendy shirt. Theres-Always-Hope.jpg|Allison Angel's "THERE'S ALWAYS HOPE" shirt. Join-the-Dark-Puddles.jpg|Ink Bendy's "JOIN THE DARK PUDDLES" shirt. Christmas Sweaters :Each cost '$29.22'.'' Ugly-christmas-sweater-green_1024x1024@2x.jpg|"Scary Christmas" sweater. Holiday-sweater.jpg|"Scary Holiday" sweater. Socks :''Each pairs cost '$4.99'.'' Bendy-3D-socks.jpg|Bendy 3D socks. Boris-3D-socks.jpg|Boris 3D socks. :''Each set cost '$14.99'.'' BATIM-socks.jpg|''Bendy no-show socks (5 pack). Bendy-noshow-socks-set2.jpg|''Bendy'' no-show socks set 2 (5 pack). Misc. BATIM-Jacket.jpg|A hoodie with the peeking Bendy. $39.99 Accessories Buttons :Each cost '$9.99'.'' Bendy_faces_button_redners_530x@2x.jpg|"Model Sheet" buttons. Bendy_Button_pack_render_530x@2x.jpg|"Bendy and the Gang" buttons. Posters :''Each cost '$7.99'.'' Lildevildarling.png|"''Little Devil Darling" poster. Thedancingdemon2.png|"The Dancing Demon" poster. Sheepsongs.png|"Sheep Songs" poster. ThatMomentWhenYouRealizeBendyIsntInThisPicture.png|"Sent From Above" poster. CH4-poster.jpg|''Bendy and the Ink Machine: Chapter 4'' poster. BINR-poster.jpg|''Bendy in Nightmare Run'' poster. DreamsComeTrue-poster.jpg|"DREAMS COME TRUE" poster. Stickers :Each cost '$2.99'.'' Bacon_soup_sticker_render_530x@2x.jpg|Bacon Soup sticker. Bendy_body_sticker_530x@2x.jpg|Bendy sticker. Bendy_drip_sticker_530x@2x.jpg|Ink Bendy's sticker. Bendy-Sticker.jpg|Ink Bendy's "'DREAMS COME TRUE'" sticker. BendyWalksThePlank-sticker.jpg|Bendy Walks the Plank sticker. DeweyDecimated-sticker.jpg|Dewey Decimated sticker. SoupGoneBad-sticker.jpg|Soup Gone Bad sticker. DeathAndTaxis-sticker.jpg|Death and Taxis sticker. Standee Cutouts :''Each cost '$49.99'.'' Bendy-standee-cutout.jpg|Bendy's standee cutout. Alice-standee-cutout.jpg|Alice Angel's standee cutout. Label Pins :''Each cost '$9.99'.'' Lapel-pin-gold.jpg|Golden label pin. Lapel-pin-silver.jpg|Silver label pin. Mugs :''Each cost '$14.99'.'' Bendy-mug.jpg|Ink Bendy's '''DREAMS COME TRUE'" mug. Water Bottles :Each cost '$29.99'.'' Bendy-bottle.jpg|Bendy's water bottle. Masks :''Each cost '$16.99'.'' Bendy-Mask.jpg|Bendy mask. Hats Bendy-hat.jpg|Bendy hat. '$19.99''' Bendy-beanie.jpg|Bendy beanie. $16.99 Boris-beanie-peruvian-hat.jpg|Boris peruvian beanie. $19.99 Headbands :Each cost '$11.99'.'' Alice-headband.jpg|Alice headband. Bendy-headband.jpg|Bendy headband. Rubber Bands HeavenlyToys-rubber-bracelet.jpg|Heavenly Toys rubber bracelet. '$4.99''' Rubber-bracelet-set.jpg|"THE CREATOR LIED TO US" rubber bracelet set. $7.99 Keychains :Each cost '$9.99'.'' Spinner-keychain.jpg|Spinner keychain. Metal-keychain.jpg|Metal keychain. Pillows Bendy-pillow.jpg|Bendy plush pillow. Boris-pillow.jpg|Boris plush pillow. Alice-pillow.jpg|Alice plush pillow. InkBendy-pillow.jpg|Ink Bendy plush pillow. Misc. Bendy-wallet.jpg|Bendy bi-fold wallet. '$16.99''' Bendy-watch.jpg|Bendy wrist watch. $19.99 Bendy-air-freshener.jpg|Bendy air freshener. $5.99 Bendy-lanyard.jpg|Bendy lanyard. $9.99 Hair-bows.jpg|Hair bow set. $11.99 Web-belt2.jpg|Bendy web belt. $16.99 Toys Plush Toys General = :Each cost '$19.99'.'' Alice-plush2.jpg|Alice Angel plush. Bendy-plush2.jpg|Bendy plush. Boris-plush2.jpg|Boris plush. Charley-plush.jpg|Charley plush. Barley-plush.jpg|Barley plush. Edgar-plush.jpg|Edgar plush. Ink-Bendy-plush.jpg|Ink Bendy plush. Bendy-heavenly-plush.jpg|Bendy plush in Heavenly Toys edition. Boris-heavenly-plush.jpg|Boris plush in Heavenly Toys edition. Alice-heavenly-plush.jpg|Alice plush in Heavenly Toys edition. |-|Jumbos = :''Each cost '$29.99.'' Bendy-jumbo-plush.jpg|Bendy jumbo-sized plush. Ink-Bendy-jumbo-plush.jpg|Ink Bendy jumbo-sized plush. |-|Bundles = Plushies.png|Original trio bundle. '''$49.99 Butcher-Gang-plush-pack.jpg|Butcher Gang bundle. $50.97 Heavenly-plush-pack.jpg|Heavenly Toys edition bundle. $50.97 Action Figures General = :Each cost '$14.99'.'' columns=3"> Bendy-figure-set.jpg|Bendy's figure. Ink-Demon-figure-set.jpg|Ink Bendy's figure. Alice-figure-set.jpg|Physical Alice's figure. Boris-figure-set.jpg|Boris the Wolf's figure. SammyLawrence-figure.jpg|Sammy Lawrence's figure. AllisonAngel-figure.jpg|Allison Angel's figure. Tom-figure.jpg|Tom's figure. YellowBendy-figure.jpg|Yellow Bendy's figure. |-|Bundles = :''A bundle costs '$59.96'.'' Figure-set.jpg|Series 1 Action-Figures-Series2-bundle.jpg|Series 2 Vinyls :''Each cost '$19.99'.'' Vinyl-Bendy-box.jpg|Bendy vinyl. Bendy vinyl white.jpg|Bendy vinyl, white edition. BorisTheWolf-vinyl.jpg|Boris vinyl. BorisTheWolf-white-vinyl.jpg|Boris vinyl, white edition. AliceAngel-vinyl.jpg|Alice Angel vinyl. AliceAngel-white-vinyl.jpg|Alice Angel vinyl, white edition. Collectible Figures Collectible-figures.jpg|Collectible figures series 1. Clips :''1 blind bag cost '$6.99'. 4 blind bags cost '$27.96'. 8 blind bags cost '$55.92'.'' Hangers.jpg|Collection series 1. Misc. Toy-Axe.jpg|Axe. '$24.99''' Bacon_Soup_Package.jpg|Bacon Soup package $6.99 Gallery Bendy Faces 4 530x@2x.jpg|An example for a use of the model sheet buttons. Back pack render 3 530x@2x.jpg|An example for a use of the character buttons. Lil Devil darling poster 530x@2x.jpg|The "Little Devil Darling" poster in use. Dancing Demon poster 530x@2x.jpg|The "The Dancing Demon" poster in use. Boris In use poster 530x@2x.jpg|The "Sheep Songs" poster in use. Bendy Alice poster 530x@2x.jpg|The "Sent From Above" poster in use. Bacon soup in use laptop 530x@2x.jpg|An example for a use of the Bacon Soup sticker. Laptop Bendy 530x@2x.jpg|An example for a use of the Bendy sticker. Lap top in use sticker 530x@2x.jpg|An example for a use of the Ink Bendy sticker. Category:Merchandise